Whats With The Cabin In The Woods?
by LapisLazuliAngel
Summary: After the world was crushed by the "Ancient Ones" thanks for that by the way , they then decide they want humanity to suffer a little bit more because torturing 5 people to death and the destroying the world with a big giant hand was not enough . anyway they then selects 5 more teenagers to kill and torture will the ritual work this time?


Whats With The Cabin In The Woods?

After the gods destroyed the word or so we are lead to believe in the end of the movie 5 more teens find themselves heading for the killing floor but under new management the gods in human form will the ritual go right this time?

Chapter 1 – The Slut and the Athlete

"So who dies first?" I asked as I stretched out on the sofa propping my chin up with my hand "I reckon it'll be the jock "Anna smiled as she took a bit out of her pizza her recently dyed blond hair fluttering down her face "thanks Babe"Carl sighed as she curled into him, the tall jock on the other side of the room had hes arms curling round her tiny body. " Howie? I asked as I took a bite of my pizza "it'll be the virgin for sure, virtuous people always goes first "he added as he glanced away from me "Mardy "I sighed as he looked up at me with rolled back eyes "Jesus I don't know Darla, it doesn't matter man all that matters is pizza and getting high "he grinned as I pressed play on the dvd remote.

"Amen"Carl added as I sighed but settled into the sofa. About 10 minutes in we were introduced to the characters of Cabin In The Woods and out of all of them I liked the Stoner best to bad Mardy wasn't like that "Fuck yer Baby"Carl smiled as Jules did her slutty dance on the TV set "ew Baby tell me you don't really like that? "Anna added as I sighed another lovers tiff was approaching. "Fuck yer she's hot "he added as we all watched the two people leave the screen.

"Dam right "Mardy smiled as I rolled my eyes men were so objective sometime not like Howie..."so its either the slut or the jock first "Howie added as he pushed on hes glasses onto the bridge of hes nose "since when do you wear glasses? "I asked as he turned to me "since I became a scholar "he added softly as I shrugged but watched the Slut die on screen "god dam I feel for her clothing "I sighed as Anna turned to me "I feel for her head "she added as she got up from the sofa "Anna you ok?"I asked as she nodded but her eyes were cloudy "I'm fine I'm just gonna go for a walk "she added as she tugged on Carl's hand "oh yer a walk "he smiled as the two walked out of the front door "beware of redneck torture Zombies "I laughed as Anna pocked her tongue out but closed the door behind her.

"Sex"Howie and Mardy said in unison as I turned to them "no they want a walk they "I started as they both looked at me rolling there eyes "fine its sex, shut up and watch the film "I growled as I crossed my arms as we watched the Jock run screaming into the cabin. "I fucking hate Zombies "Mardy screamed as we watched one of the redneck zombies chase the Jock through the house dam those things were scary "she shouldn't have read the diary "Howie added as he took another bite of pizza out of the box.

"Wouldn't you?"I asked as I pushed a pillow behind my head "no fucking way "Mardy added as he crossed hes ankles "well I would "I snapped as they both looked at me "your Dana then "Howie added.

"Split up is he fucking kidding me "Mardy snarled as I rolled my eyes Mardy says fuck a lot "he thinks its for the best "I added as we watched the jock move through the hallway "no hes fucking insane, stupid moron smoke "Mardy added as he lit up a joint "Mardy can you not smoke in here "I added as he blow the smoke in my face "fine touchy touchy IL go outside "he added as he got up and walked towards the front door slamming it shut behind him. Sighing I turned back to the screen to watch the stoner get dragged out of the window "hes gone "Howie added as I sighed "were is Anna and Carl?"I asked as he looked behind me.

"Howie what is it? "I added as he turned away from me "don't you think it's a bit weird everyone keeps disappearing "he added as he bit hes lip "Howie its fine nothing is going to happen to them, its just a film "I smiled as I snuggled into the sofa "that's what they thought "he added as we watched Holden, Dana and Curt try to flee in the rv .

Chapter 2 – The Scholar and the Virgin


End file.
